battlebearsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wil
For information about Wil in Battle Bears Gold, see 'Chub Scout.'' For information about Wil in Battle Bears Ultimate, see 'Wil (BBU).'' Character Description Wil is Oliver's and Riggs' cousin. He lives with Oliver and is quite chubby in appearance. Wil seems to be treated worse than Oliver, possibly because he seems to be unintelligent and scared of everything all the time. History Wil was left by Oliver after he was shot by an Indian huggable with an arrow in his leg (a reference to the arrow to the knee joke), but he navigated his way through air ducts and found a shotgun, which he fell in companionship instantly and gave the SPAS-12 shotgun the name Boomstick McShootington. ABBi, now malfunctioning, tells him gleefully that the escape ships left him, the crew believing him to be dead. Wil and his new shotgun then move to the control room, killing zombie huggables in multiple rooms. When Wil got to the final room, ABBi tricks him into self-destructing the ship with The Multicromatic Memory game. The ship survived when a Huggable chewed the wire that powered ABBi and she shut down for few seconds. Wil then rebooted the computer. Appearance Wil appears in Battle Bears -1. He is left on the Ursa Major when Oliver over-reacted and thought that he was dead. You can continue his adventure in Battle Bears Zero. Wil also appears in Battle Bears BLAST, but he is not a playable character. Battle Bears 0: Wil's Finest Hour is in the late stage of development. SkyVu Entertainment has released a short introduction video titled "Wil's Finest Introduction", which can be found on YouTube. Concept art for it can be found on the Battle Bears Blog. In Battle Bears Gold, Wil is playable as the Chub Scout class, introduced in the 1.3 update. Wil also makes an appearance in Battle Bears Fortress in level 1-6 as a hologram. He attempts to warn Oliver about some threat, but aBBi quickly cuts him off. Wil then jettisons towards the planet without setting coordinates, and the level begins. During the conversation, Wil mentions that he and Oliver wear a pair of "super manly BFF toe rings". However, none of the characters in the Battle Bears series are depicted with toes. Trivia *Wil is voiced by Marc Cohen, the same voice actor of Tillman. *Wil likes Batteritos. They are even one of his weapons in Battle Bears Gold. *Wil's Boomstick model is modeled after the SPAS-12 shotgun. *Wil is the lowest ranked Battle Bear in the force. *Interestingly, his name is the only one that contains lower-case letters on the previous Battle Bears Gold loading screen. *In Battle Bears Zero, Wil seems to have gotten much stronger and grown taller, as shown in the Battle Bears Zero teaser. He also seems to have acquired a Minigun. However, it was only made to be in the tutorial and is actually his video game avatar. He remains the same Wil from BB-1. *Wil is the only Battle Bear not to have been heard cursing. * Wil has "stupid, round nub hands" which he blames for multiple things during his campaign in Battle Bears -1, and when Wil is killed in Battle Bears Gold, he also says this phrase. *It has become clear that Wil loves to eat food of all sorts, and on the Battle Bears facebook page it was confirmed that he will eat just about anything. *It seems that he is unintelligent, but is very good with computers (he rebooted ABBi in 1 second). This may be because he plays plenty of computer games. *Although he does not seem to be bionic, his injuries while crawling through the air vents in Battle Bears -1 reveal wiring and metallic joints while in Battle Bears Zero's first cutscene, Wil's urine appears to be a substance similar in appearance to crude oil. *Wil's right arm is his "shovelling arm. *Wil was originally planned as a pyro class in BBG ( batterito, señor potato) but was scrubbed later on. Category:Characters Category:Battle Bears Category:Wil Category:Battle Bears Zero Category:Battle Bears -1 Category:Battle Bears BLAST Category:Battle Bears Fortress Category:Battle Bears Gold